A Little Bit of Fate
by LeglessPirate
Summary: What happens when Wendy grows up? Read on to find out!
1. A Night to Remember

It's been six years since my adventures with Peter Pan, and not a day goes by that I don't think about him. And yet, I haven't seen him since. My window stays open for him, but he hasn't come. I doubt he'd recognize me. I've grown up.

Everyone gasped as I walked down the stairs.

"Wendy," my mother said, "you look beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

My father took my arm. "My Wendy. A woman."

I smiled at him, for tonight would be my fist public appearance with my fiancé since we were engaged. We were going to the engagement party of our friends.

I was feeling pretty in my palest of blues satin dress with the off-the-shoulder sleeves. I felt like a woman.

"Has Fred arrived?" I asked, gazing anxiously around the room.

"He's in the parlor, dear," Mother answered.

Father guided me toward the parlor. We entered, where my seven brothers were sitting. Fred turned around and grinned.

"Hello, Wendy," he breathed. "You look absolutely wonderful."

"Thank you," I replied, blushing. Truth is, he looked wonderful, too, with his black hair and vivid blue eyes, wearing his tails.

"You two had better hurry. You want to make a good impression." Mother ushered us out the door. "We'll be along before long."

I waved as we got into the waiting car, complete with a chauffer.

Fred was the grandson of Sir Edward Quiller Couch, the president of the bank at which my father works. Through the years he managed to work his way up in ranks, where he is now an executor.

I stared out the window as Fred told me about his day, in which he ran into James, the person whose engagement party we were heading to.

"James and Margaret are so excited. They send their congratulations," Fred said.

But I wasn't listening. As happened so much lately, I was thinking about Peter. It was the name James that did it, for hearing the name reminded me of James Hook, captain of the Jolly Roger, and Peter's arch enemy. Well, former arch enemy.

It wasn't just James that would send my thoughts spiraling to Neverland. Five of my brothers were once Lost Boys, Peter's closest friends, and they were always wondering about Peter, saying they would love to see him again.

_What's Peter doing right now?_ I wondered. _Is he thinking of me? Does he ever think of me?_

"Wendy? Are you all right?"

Shaken from my thoughts, it was a few moments before I answered.

"What? Oh, nothing." No one outside my family knew about my brothers' and my adventure. We told people we had rescued my adopted brothers from the street.

Fred smiled and took my hand. "It's all right. I'd be distant, too, if I had an engagement party and a wedding to plan."

I smiled at him. That was one of the things I loved about Fred. Dense though he might be at times, he was extremely understanding, even though he was wrong with what I was worried about.

We arrived at Margaret's parent's house before long, Fred helping me out. We walked arm in arm up the front stairs.

"Wendy, darling!" Abagail, Margaret's mother, exclaimed. "Thank you so much for coming! And congratulations on your engagement!" Abagail and I embraced.

"Thank you very much! Mother and Father are on their way," I told her.

Fred finished greeting Abraham, Margaret's father. We walked in together, and were immediately surrounded by friends.

After showing off my ring and catching up, I got a little bored with the man talk. Some girlfriends and I went off to our own little corner. I was listening to Elizabeth and her story about her neighbor, Mrs. Pugh. I laughed, and when I looked up, I locked eyes with someone who looked strangely familiar.

Just as I was trying to get a closer look, the person disappeared.

"Wendy? What is it?" Elizabeth looked at me imploringly.

"What? Oh, nothing, nothing. I just thought I saw......someone. It doesn't matter. What were you saying?"

Elizabeth looked at me for a second, not sure of whether she should believe. After a moment, she continued her story, but I was not listening. I thought I had just seen....No!! It couldn't have been. That would be impossible. But what if...

I shook the silly thoughts from my head. Tonight was Margaret's night, and I was going to be there for her.


	2. My Hallucinations

I forgot to add a disclaimer to the first chapter!!! All characters from Peter Pan belong to the estate of J.M. Barrie. The only things I have rights to are the new characters and the plot of this story. It's also hard for me to write like the English would talk, as I am American, so bear with me on that respect. Also, review!!! I want to improve my stories, and it's hard to improve them if you don't have any suggestions!!! Happy reading!!!

Chapter 2 – My hallucinations

The party finally over, Fred and I left the house.

"Whew! What a party! There were so many people there," Fred exclaimed. "I saw Aaron. He moved to Scotland. He's a lawyer now, you know. Fascinating. Wendy? Are you listening? Who did you see tonight?"

"A lot of girls. There was Elizabeth. We talked most of the nights. I also saw Cassandra. She's married now. And expecting. How wonderful." But I kept to myself the one person I was most excited about. Was it really? Or just someone who looked like him? For I hadn't seen him in years, and tonight he was quite grown up, so how could I be sure it was him? Hadn't I just been thinking about him? Yes, that's it. I had been thinking about him, and he was still on my mind. Someone who had some similarities was there, so when I saw him, I thought he was someone else.

We got to my house at last. The chauffeur came around and opened my door. Fred got out, too, and walked me to the front door.

"Dear Wendy," Fred said, slightly squeezing the arm he was holding. "You were distant tonight. I won't ask about it now, but please tell me sometime. I love you, and I want to be with you. I want to know what you are thinking, feeling. Please."

I smiled at him. "Thank you for being understanding. Maybe someday you will know."

Fred squeezed my arm again. "Good night." He turned and walked down the stairs. I watched him get into the car and drive off.

I walked into the house, thinking about what Fred had just said. He loved me with all his heart, I knew this. But did I feel the same? After tonight, I wasn't so sure. I've realized that what I have been feeling these past years was what someone feels when they lose someone they hold near and dear to their heart. But those feelings need never be told, nor who I feel them for, and Fred wants to know!

I felt panicked, for no one was to know about my adventures. The shame it would bring on my family! I was horrified at the thought.

I got to my room and took off my dress. I put on my nightgown, then went to my window. As I was looking to the night sky, I saw something bright streak across it. I gasped.

_Could it be? _I thought.

I shook that thought out of my head. _It was only a shooting star,_ I told myself. _Stop being so silly! He's never going to come back!_

I walked over to my bed and got in it. After awhile, sleep came, but it was a fitful sleep. All night I dreamt about Captain Hook, Tiger Lily, and mermaids.


End file.
